Fate Shall Hand Me Roses
by Itena
Summary: A mysterious wind sends an epidemic of an unknown illness. ATTENTION: extremely old and n00bish. Will redo at a later date.
1. Chapter 1: Park

Chapter 1: Park

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Azumanga Daioh. The lucky duck here is Kiyohiko Azuma. Mamoru, however, is MINE!ALL MINE! HAHAHA!

A/N: My first fanfic but it shouldn't be very n00bish. I'm pretty good at writing. Please comment, but no flames please.

Yomi: You're just too wimpy to take them.

Itena: Shush up. Do you want me too---?

Yomi: gasp No! I don't wanna get fat! Fine I'll shut up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunset reflected colours on the clouds, with leaves falling, dancing down to the crisp ground, layering the cement with colours. Autumn's beautiful scenery was almost impossible to resist, specially strolling through the park. Suprisingly, it was hardest for Yomi. Yet though she loved the beauty fall brang to her eyes, she missed the roses. After graduating highschool, she had grown a fondness for roses. They were beautifly scented, looked gorgeous, can protect itself, and _skinny_. Yomi sighed. Even after graduation, she still had a hard time with diets. And though she was a little less self-concious about it, she still wished she could at least lose just a couple of pounds.

The park seemed to be Yomi's favourite place these past few weeks, she would often be found taking a stroll, gazing at the leaves that drifted down from the trees. She often wished everyone else would join her, but college was difficult and with everyone in different schools aswell as all the studying that everyone's been doing is was pretty hard to get together. The worst was Chiyo-chan all the way in America.

_' What is she going to do when she graduates?'_' she thought

A sudden gust of wind made Yomi shiver and frown. That was no ordinary wind.

_' What's this sudden jyaki?' _she thought, _' Something's wrong.' _

Looking around uncomfortably, Yomi decided that this was her cue to head home.

Yomi started walking towards the park's exit, to get to the train station, but the jyaki was overwhelming her. She looked around her, seeing many others seemed to be surrounded by this invisible force.

'_What the hell's going on here damnit?_' ' she screamed inwardly. A large frown upon her brow formed as she clenched her teeth, tense.

Then, a painful feeling. As if something was entering her lungs and spreading. Yomi gasped and went on her knees as pain flushed through her like poison. But suddenly, as quickly as it entered, the pain stopped. Yomi held her chest, panting, quivering, eyes wide with fear and shock. She breathed deeply, trying to calm and slow the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She looked around her. Many were walking fast, or even running to get out of the park quickly, not wanting to do with whatever just happened. She also turned to the direction of the exit as well, and tried to put the mysterious gust at the back of her mind, never to be thought of twice. Yet she found that was impossible.

"Yomi-kun!" shouted a guy of short black hair with slightly spiked bangs and a height of 168 centimetres, running to her with a warm smile and waving.

Yomi's face brightened, "Ah! Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru stopped in front of her, and gave her a small, quick embrace,"I didn't know you were here 'cause I didn't see your car-,"but his phrase was interrupted as he quickly noticed the intense anxiety of the environment that the people leaving the park in a hurry created," What happened here?"

Yomi shook her head, " Nothing, nothing at all Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru doubted it was 'nothing at all' but shook the feeling off.

"So you were taking a stroll?"

"Mm," Yomi nodded,"I was leaving just now."

"So you want a ride?" Mamoru smiled

"Mm."

Mamoru drove silently. Yomi didn't seem to want to talk, so he kept silent. But he couldn't help but worry. And Yomi, grasping her chest every once in a while, wasn't helping,"Are you sure nothing happened?" he finally asked.

Yomi shook her head, " Nothing happened, honest."

Mamoru had a worried look on his face. He wasn't buying it.

"Won't you believe your own girl?"

Mamoru jumped, "O-ofcourse I trust you, but I can't help it."

Yomi smiled, '_He lives up to his name.'_

(A/N: Mamoru means protect in japanese)

She rested her head on his shoulder," It's alright, so don't worry."Mamoru smiled as his face flushed, eyes softening. Yomi closed her eyes and let herself rest, with Mamoru by her side.

They came to an apartment building and curbed into the front driveway. Mamoru laid a hand on her shoulder, gently waking her up, "You're home, Yomi-kun." Yomi opened her eyes and nodded sleepily. She kissed him on the cheek and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Is there anything else you need me for?"

Yomi shook her head, "No, that's all right Mamoru-kun, you've done enough for me."

"Okay then, I'll see you later then," he said. Mamoru started his car.

Yomi had a look of uncertainty she never felt before. Just as Mamoru was about to drive off, Yomi ran to the car door, "Please, stay a little longer." Mamoru was a little suprised at the anxious look on Yomi's face, a face he's never seen before, not on her, but he smiled and chuckled inwardly.

"Of course."

Yomi didn't know why she suddenly needed him. She couldn't quite finger it, but something mad her want to spend as much time with mamoru as possible. No, she _needed _to spend time with him as much as possible. And it didn't look like Mamoru minded much at all.

(A/N: I left this place blank for your imagination to cook up. No it's not cause I want to avoid lemons you sick Hentais!)

When Mamoru finally drove home, Yomi felt more secure, though she wanted Mamoru to stay longer. But she couldn't ask him of that. No instead of stopping him, she kissed his cheek and waved goodbye as he backed up and turned to the exit. Instead of stopping him, she went in the building and entered the elevater.

The elevator rose. 5. 6. 7. The doors slid open and let her go through. Yom walked to the of the hall with 710 inscribed on the name plate attached to the door. Yomi slid a key on the lock on the doorknob, rigged it clockwise, then pushed open the door, pulling out her keys. She entered the suite, and scrunched up her nose when she smelled the stale smell when one goes in a suite that has been uninhabited for while.

Yomi flipped a few switches around the house, then tossed her purse on the dining table. She then let herself fall on her bed. As she stared at the twirling fan attached to the ceiling, she though about the incident in the park.'_What the hell was that anyway?_'she though,'_That couldn't of been a normal gust._'

Yomi decided to sleep it off and forget about it in the morning, though she doubted that would be the case.

_"Mamoru, MAMORU-KUN!"Yomi kept screaming as she scrambled through the rubble around her, the aftermath of a hurricane," Mamoru-kuuun!" She searched everywhere she could, but no sign of him. That is until she heard a pained groan coming from under a car that had flipped and crashed into the building. She gasped, " Mamoru!" she scrambled through to get to him, not caring how heavy the car was, not caring how they hurt her as she tried to push them off of him. She just needed him out of there, needed him safe, needed him close to her, to tell her everything was alright._

_Finally pushing the last of the rubble, her hands, knees, face scratched up with bruises and glass cuts, she gasped as she saw Mamoru, limp and ragged with serious wounds. "No, no, Mamoru,"she couldn't stand it. As she held him in her arms, an almost unearthly scream was heard throughout the heavens._

"MAMORU-KUN!"Yomi jumped from her bed, tears down her face. She sighed in relief, " A dream. Just a dream." Yomi yawned, stretching her arms. She looked at her calendar and smiled, "The holidays,"Chiyo-chan was coming from everseas to visit everyone during the holidays. Her plane would be at the airport at 7:45. It was 5:00. More than enough time to get there. Yomi decided she would get dressed even though it was early.

But when she got up from her bed, she felt lightheaded and dizzy, but only for a second. Yomi blinked,"What the hell was that just now?"

Yet Yomi shook the feeling off and went to get ready. Putting on an orange turtleneck with long sleeves over a white undershirt, she slipped in a slim pair of dark blue jeans. Going to the washroom, she started washing her long, light brown hair in the tub. She dunked water on it, turning her hair black and wet, then scrubbed her scalp with shampoo. After rinsing, she took the conditioner and placed it mostly on her ends, then brushing it. Another rinse and she turned the wter off, grabbing a towel, roughly drying her hair. She then took the blow dryer. As the sound of warm gusts drying her hair consumed her ears, Yomi wondered whether Chiyo-chan had changed much. Yomi shook her head, "It's only been a year, the most that could of changed is her height."

Grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing it in her mouth, Yomi slid on her long beige jacket, grabbed her purse, and went out the door. Locking it, Yomi walked down the hall and took the elevater down to level P1.

Walking through the underground parking lot, she came across a silver Honda Civic in lot 710. Taking her keys, Yomi opened the car door and started the engine. Backing up slowly, she steered to the direction of the exit, and pushed on the gas pedal, driving off, in the direction of the Tokyo airport.

By the time Yomi had driven into the airport, it was 6:45. Thinking she was early, Yomi was slightly suprised to see Sakaki's dark blue Honda Accord,'_What you would expect of Sakaki_,' she thought,'_Sakaki was always early_.' Yomi locked the cardoor, payed for the parking, then headed to the Arrivals section of the airport.

As Yomi entered through the automatic sliding glass doors, Yomi wasm't suprised to see waves from not only Sakaki, but from Kagura, Tomo, and Osaka aswell. '_Carpooling again_,' she thought.

"Yo Yomi!"yelled Tomo, energetic as she ever was, "You're late!"

"We're all early Moron!" she yelled back. You wouldn't be able to see it if you looked straight at her face, but Yomi was slightly relieved. Everything was normal.

Suddenly, an announcement was broadcasted throughout the airport,"All flights arriving from America will be 35 minutes early. We apologise for any inconvenience."

Everyone's face brightened, lucky they didn't have to wait as long.Osaka spoke up," When's Chiyo-chan's plane arrivin'?"

Kagura looked to the plane schedule situated in front of the main entrance," It says 7:45, but since it's 35 minutes early, Chiyo-chan't coming at 7:15. It's 7:00 right now, so Chiyo-chan's plane should be coming in 15 minutes."

Everyone stared at her," Since when were you good at math?" asked Tomo.

"...You didn't honestly think I was that bad, did you?"

"Um, no..."

A/N: Yes that's my first chapter, a bit boring but at least it's a start. Please review, but again, no flames.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talking corner:

Chiyo-chan: When am I gonna be in the picture?

Itena: I've never heard you whine before, and if I have it was probably politly.

Chiyo-chan: Oh um, excuse me!

Itena: I'm only teasing you Chiyo-chan.

Chiyo-chan: oh...


	2. Chapter 2: Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh, which is copyright Kiyohiko Azuma. Mamoru, however, is my property.

A/N: Yay, second chapter Whee! Thank you to anyone who has R+Rd.

Yomi: I like Roses!

Itena: You got a problem with that?

Yomi: Um, no.

* * *

Chapter2 : Fate

An announcement was broadcasted, a woman's voice spoke projecting throughout the airport, announcing,"Plane arriving from America has now arrived."

A few minutes later, Yomi saw a young girl with orange hair tied up in two pigtails slightly in the back, waving at them with a huge smile on her face. Chiyo-chan had returned, shouting a recognisable,"Hi everybody!". It was the same Chiyo-chan, only with a slightly taller height and a slightly bigger chest than when they last saw her.

Everyone smiled. Other than her height, and chest, it was the same Chiyo-chan. Going to her, they greeted Chiyo- chan warmly with a sisterly kind of compassion. Except for Tomo, who just asked if she could have Hawaii now. "Um, that's impossible, Tomo-san."

"So Chiyo-chan," said Osaka with a serious look on her face,"Did ya' ever get kidnapped?"

Everyone groaned in irritation. Chiyo-chan just looked flustered."N-no of course not Osaka-san."

Yomi shook her head. Osaka was at it again. She sighed as Osaka kept telling Chiyo-chan all the ways she could of gotten kidnapped, almost scolding her, with Sakaki reminding the two about Chiyo-chan's father. Chiyo-chan was looking confused and bewildered. '_The only way this could get worse is if--_'

Tomo jumped and thwacked Chiyo-chan on the head."When I finish my police training I can protect you!" she exclaimed.

'_--Tomo joins._'Yomi sighed. She needed to stop the insanity very soon or she would burst, so she interrupted them suggesting," So Chiyo-chan, where should we go for some fun?"

Osaka completely forgot about the conversation earlier and instead came up with another weird idea from among the strange and mysterious thoughts in her head. Yomi could tell by the look on her face. "I know, let's go to the pet shop to set free all the bug pets, like the cicadas!"

Everyone stared at her, and a few long seconds of silence followed. Yomi could sware she heard a dog laugh at them as it walked by. Finally, Chiyo-chan spoke up,"Um, I don't think there are any cicadas in a pet store. Maybe a tarantula, but that's about all the bug pets they have."

"...Oh!..." . Everyone groaned once more.

Suddenly, Tomo had a face that seemed to have thought of a brilliant idea. "I know! Let's go to Magical Land!"

Everyone was nodding. Tomo actually came up with a good idea. Only Osaka seemed too disagree, for she still wanted to go to the pet shop and free all the tarantulas. Being the polite person she always was, Chiyo-chan said she'll pay. '_I forgot she was rich_,' thought Yomi.

"Okay then! Now that that's settled, let's head out, and go!" yelled Tomo who was just about to sprint out of the airport and into the parking lot. But Yomi grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Wait. We first have to check the news and weather forecast."

Tomo looked at her, almost awe-stricken at Yomi's sudden exaggerated will for planning. " Since when have we ever needed to do that?" she spoke.

"I don't know, just call it intuition," she replied. Yomi couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a strange urge that insisted on making sure everything would go right before going. Yomi suprised herself, even though she was the one in the group who wanted to be prepared, and was the one with the most common sense. But news? That was going a bit far, even for Yomi.

But despite how overcautious it seemed, everyone seemed to think it was a good idea." We can all go to my house and check the news there!" said Chiyo-chan with that same cheerful smile they all knew and loved. And it was that innocent look they were all grateful for, because Chiyo-chan wouldn't be Chiyo-chan if not for that lovable grin. Yes, for that, they were all grateful.

* * *

As everyone headed to their cars, Yomi thought of how everyone's changed. '_No one really changed_,' she thought to herself, '_not really._' A warm smile grew on Yomi's face as she followed Sakaki's car to Chiyo-chan's home. 

The large green gates to the large house opened as the cars drove slowly into the driveway. To Yomi's amazement she saw Yukari and Kurosawa-sensei's cars parked in front of them. As they came out of their cars they were greeted by theit two former highschool teachers. Yukari was first to shout,"Yo!"

Nyamo looked slightly embarressed as she greeted them properly, saying," Hi everyone, it's been a while hasn't it?"

They all just stared, until Kagura spoke up,"Um, sensei, how did you know we were gonna come here?"

"Oh that? I don't know anything, Yukari just told me."

Yomi noticed Chiyo-chan was staring up at the sky, trying to remember something. Then she looked like she just remembered seeing some kind of ghost. She kept muttering something about summer house and phone. '_What is she thinking?_' thought Yomi.

Everyone entered the mansion went to one of Chiyo-chan's rooms. As soon as Chiyo-chan opened the door, Tomo ran inside like a canonball and threw herself infront of the television. Once everyone settled in, Chiyo-chan turned on the tv, flipping a few channels until she found the news. Luckily, it was weather than local news.

"_Forcast today is windy with a 50 chance of rain later in the evening. Tomorrow's forcast will be cloudy with short rain showers throughout the afternoon. Wednesday sunny with clouds. Thursday cloudy with a bit of sunny breakthroughs throughout the day_," said the weather reporter,"_and finally Friday will be mostly sunny with a bit of clouds. And now for local news_."

Everyone sighed. Rain wasn't gonna help an amusement park.

"_A cold wind started blowing yesterday evening. Medics are suspicious of this gust and insist that everyone stay inside if possible until doctors have more information. We will keep you updated on this issue_."

The television was turned off. Everyone stared at Yomi. Yomi had a shocked face, heart thumping, eyes wide. '_Yesterday evening._'

" Are you okay Yomi?" asked Chiyo-chan.

Yomi took a hold on herself. " Yeah, yeah I'm fine Chiyo-chan."

Tomo jumped up, eyes wide in awe, yelling," Holy shit Yomi! You're like, a psychic or something!" . Osaka nodded in agreement.

Yomi shook her head." It was a lucky hunch. That's all."

Kagura sighed," We can't go anywhere now."

"Aah whatever! Who cares about the stinkin' news! Let's go anyway!" . Yukari-sensei nodded enthusiasticly.

Tomo was about to run through the door when Yomi stopped her for the second time, a serious look on her face. " No," said Yomi assertivly. Tomo's eyes widened, and for the first time, she couldn't think of a comeback.

Nyamo agreed fullheartedly with Yomi, nodding." It's better not to risk it," she said.

Sakaki looked out the window. Like the forecast said, it was cloudy, wind blowing the trees, making them bend a bit. As she watched the wind blow, she suddenly turned away from the window, towards the _kotatsu_ (A/N: A kind of foot warmer that looks like a table covered with a cloth). Yomi knew how she felt. '_That wind gives me the friggin' creeps_,' she thought,'_Like that one yesterday_,'

They all sighed, as they sat around the kotatsu. Chiyo-chan tried to cheer them up. " It's okay guys! We can stay at my house and just visit! I have cake and coffee!"

At the sound of cake, Yomi ws fine staying at Chiyo-chan's house. Everyone else nodded, though they were still a bit dissappointed. " Okay then!" said Chiyo-chan cheerfully," I'll go get the cake and coffee."

Sakaki got up." I'll help you," she said quietly.

As thetwo left and closed the door, Yomi noticed a vase with red roses that had been hidden behind the door. A small smiled grew on her face. Tomo looked curiously, then looked at the vase. "Oh roses, so what?"

Yomi blushed, "Well, I kinda like them."

" Oh yeah, now I remember."

Yukari butted in, " I think snow crabs are better. You can't eat roses."

" Why are we talking about crabs and roses?" asked Kagura

Just then they were interrupted when the door opened with Sakaki holding a tray of coffee and Chiyo-chan a tray of slices of cake. They handed one of each to everyonee. Tomo smacked her lips and shouted," Itadakimasu!"(A/N:a japanesesaying whenever someone starts a meal). Yomi ate slowly, chewing her food properly, but she was as happy as Tomo was, maybe a bit more. But everyone noticed she was eating slower than usual.

* * *

Mamoru turned on the television. He flipped a few channels until he reached the news channel, which seemed to reel him in at the moment. 

" _A cold wind started blowing yesterday evening. Doctors are suspicious of this gust and insis that everyone stays inside if possible until doctors have more information. And now for an update on this issue._

"_Many people who have experienced this mysterious gust have fallen ill with an uknown illness. If someone you know has fallen victim of this new disease, doctors advise to keep them in bed and to search for an ambulance that drives by. Ambulances have been scattered around Tokyo, searching for any victims of this illness._"

Clank. The remote fell from Mamoru's hand, who shook with eyes wide in fear and dread. " Yomi."

* * *

Yomi felt dizzy. Suddenly, the painful feeling in her chest returned, but with a ferocity unlike the other times. She gasped, fork dropping from her hands, which grasped the area of the lungs as she fell to the ground, curling up with one hand clutching her chest and the other pulling the carpet floor, as if trying to tear it, eyes clamped shut and teeth clenched in pain, groaning.

"Yomi!" cried out everyone, and hurried to her, a few cups and cakes spilled in the process. Just then, the door slammed open. Mamoru ran to Yomi's side, and held her as she writhed in pain from an invisible force, buried in her lungs. Her breathing was sharp and painful. '_Gotta speak_,' she thought,'_ I need to say something_.' She struggled but managed to whisper a single word. " Ma-mamoru...-kun..." She fought against her body's will to shut down and black out.

"Yomi!" exclaimed >amoru, a bead of sweat dripping down his face, his brow furrowed with worry.

Tomo started panicking, running around the room, yelling," What should we do! What should we do damnit!"

Mamoru decided to take hold of the situation, " We need to get her to a bed!" Chiyo-chan nodded. " Follow me to my room!" she said then led them to the other side of the hall and quickly opened the door. Engulfed in pain, Yomi gave up, and let herself slide in to unconsciousness, though her body still shook with pain. They placed her on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. They winced as they heard Yomi's painful groans.

Nyamo put her hand on Yomi's brow, then gasped. " She's burning up," she said in a worried tone.

* * *

A wet cloth was placed on Yomi's forehead and her glasses were removed. Being the most athletic, Sakaki, Kagura, and Kurosawa-sensei went to find an ambulance. The rest stayed by Yomi's side. Tomo was shocked. " But how? She was the one who wanted to check the news first." 

Mamoru frowned." Yesterday in the evening, Yomi had taken another one of her strolls in the park near here. When I found her there, many people were getting out of the park in a hurry. Yomi herself seemed disturbed by something. My guess is that something happened in that park, and that was probably the wind."

Tomo stared at Yomi silently. Then without without warning, she slammed her fist on the floor, " Damnit! Yomi's such an idiot! Moron!" she yelled, tears springing from the corners of her eyes. Yukari patted her on the shoulder sympatheticly.

" Who are you calling a moron?"

Tomo's eyes widened. Everyone sighed with a tone of relief.

Yomi's eyes opened. She smiled but it was hard. God she hurt like hell.

"Yomi! How are you feeling?"

"Like shit Tomo. Like shit."

Tomo tried to laugh but only managed a small smile.

Mamoru put held Yomi's hand, with tone of relief as he said," Thank God Yomi, thank god."

Yomi gave him a weak smile and held his hand back. She then turned to Chiyo-chan with a guilty look on her face. " I'm sorry Chiyo-chan. Today was supposed to be a fun day back for you."

Chiyo chan shook her head. "Not at all! You're not to blame!" she said. She felt a lump on her throat, but refused to cry. She didn't want Yomi to feel more guilty.

Yomi nodded. She tried to sit up but when she moved a white hot pain shot through her spine, making her groan. Yukari made her stay down, scolding, " What the hell were you thinking?"

Just then they heard sirens getting louder. Osaka looked out the window. " They're here," she sighed with relief.

Two paramedics aswell as Sakaki, Kagura, and Nyamo ran up to Chiyo-chan's room. "We... found them," spoke Kagura, breathing hard from running. All three were exhausted.

The two paramedics made quick work, quickly yet carefully placing Yomi on a stretcher, and transported her through the mansion and into the ambulance. The rest followed.

" Is she going to be alright?" asked Mamoru with a worried look on his face that has been stuck on him for a while now.

The medic shook his head guiltily." We don't know anything about this new illness, so we can't guaruntee anything."

Those words had everyone in shock. As the ambulance drove through the green gates and onto the road, sirens blazing, everyone was silent. It was then that Chiyo-chan broke down and cried.

* * *

A/N: Please R+R!

Mamoru: How did I know where Yomi was?

Itena: Isn't it obvious? Love always finds a path!

Mamoru: Oookayee then.

* * *

Talking Corner:

Kimura-sensei: This is just too sad!

Everyone else: 0.0

Kimura-sensei: Not one single girl wore a bikini!sob

Everyone else: -.-; oh my god...


	3. Chapter 3: Naivety

Fate Shall Hand Me Roses

**chapter 3:Naïvety**

A/N: Sorry guys I haven't updated as fast as i did chapter 2 but school is a drag and tends to create a wall between me and the computer. -.-;

Osaka: A real wall?

Itena: No, of course not.

Osaka: Well, why not?

Itena: -.-; Oh lordy.

The paramedic shook his head sadly as the ambulance drove away from the large mansion and through the large, dark green gates. He turned to the patient, wincing as she writhed in pain, clutching onto the sheet. No matter how many times he's seen it, which meant about at least fifteen times now, he would feel great sympathy every time. Nevertheless, he always tried to cheer them up. He said, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine." Not expecting an answer, he nearly jumped when the patient smiled and replied.

"I'm not that naïve you know. You have no idea about this illness."

The paramedic looked down guiltily. His eyes showed the want to help, but the helplessness could be seen as well.

Yomi nodded in understanding, yet she knew that assuring her wasn't going to help. For some reason though, she wasn't scared of death, even though she knew she should be. Instead, Yomi was scared of something else. Something that she had a taste of a few minutes ago. For when the ambulance drove off, she had heard sobbing. But new pain made her mind stop thinking and she turned to the darkness in her head.

Chiyo-chan clung onto Sakaki, sobbing hard, who stroked her head while holding her on her lap, comforting her even as beads of salty tears sprung from her own eyes. Tomo just stood there in the direction the ambulance drove off, too shocked to think. Yukari seemed to be confused, wondering how she should react to this, with Nyamo covering her mouth with her hand, sobbing quietly to herself. Kagura vwas sobbing almost as much as Chiyo-chan was. Even Osaka seemed to show strong emotions, rather than her usual blank face.

Mamoru stood there, hair covering his eyes. He then dropped to the ground and did the manly ritual of punching the ground with his fist, cursing as tears sprung from his eyes. He didn't know why those words hurt him so easily, breaking him so easily, making him act irrationally. He was acting like a child and he knew it, but at that time he really didn't care.

When everyone seemed to calm down a bit, they subconciously walked slowly towards the cars and drove towards the hospital. Each had a solemn face, looking as if no one has seen the light of day.

Yomi woke up to find herself in a white room with pale, blue curtains around the white comfy bed she was laying in, with everyone looking anxiously at her. Mamoru held her hand, looking especially anxious. She didn't notice the many scratches on his right fist. Yomi smiled, squeezing back his hand in comfort. "Mamoru-kun," was all she could say.

Mamoru smiled in relief, only for his eyes to widen, scared, horrified as red liquid seeped through the white sheets, soaking the white bed. It was only when Yomi saw her own blood that she realized the pain, and howled, snatching her back. Several other screams could be heard throughout the rooms of the hospital. Mamoru quickly looked at Yomi's back and saw in horror four large cuts cuts on her back, as if a giant saber tooth tiger had attacked her with full force.

Kagura, who had been closest to the wall, quickly pulled off the nurse-call from the wall(A/N:I don't know what the name for that button is nn;;) and pressed it, but they found that it was unnecessary. Doctors and nurses came quickly into the room. Yomi's bed was at the back left corner of the room, so they expected it to take a little longer for them to thelp her, but a nurse came swiftly to her, closing the curtains so that everyone had to wait outside, but Mamoru refused to leave.

"You'll not only be in the way, but you're also a guy," argued the young nurse while she tended her patient.

"I'm her boyfriend!" he argued.

"You need to be her husband."

"Well...I was going to be...if she accepts..."

Yomi's eyes widened, ignoring the pain as she reacted to what Mamoru just said. '_He, he was gonna?..._'

Mamoru couldn't hold it. He had been keeping it in for a while, but no longer would he wait for the right moment.

"I know this is the worst time and place, but Yomi, I need you...

...and so I ask you to accept me...

...and stay by my side...

...for all eternity."

Yomi's eyes widened further than she thought possible. She replied softly, tears of sheer joy rolling down her face," You don't know how long I was waiting for that." Mamoru took out a small black box and opened it to where Yomi could see a beautifully simple gold ring, and engraved on it were the words, "_My Rose_". Carefully he slid it on her finger. Yomi couldn't hold the overwhelming emotions rolling through her. She reacted in wrapping her arms around him and locking lips with a force that most sick could not manage. It was the force of her emotions, rolling, crashing on those lips, for Mamoru to swallow. He could feel her love, her joy, her sadness, her fatigue. All in one sweeping kiss that he couldn't pull away from. He didn't want to pull away from it. Yet he did, for he knew Yomi wouldn't be able to take the position longer.

The whole time the nurse looked flabbergasted with her face burning at the scene before her, gawking. When she wasn't so shocked, she coughed once and started to tend to Yomi's wounds again, muttering to herself about how she's seen everything. Everybody stared at the curtains, blinking at what they had just heard. They would have been congratulating Yomi and Mamoru, if it had been the right time and place. But as Mamoru had said, this was the worst situation for something like that.

The clock showed 5:00 pm, and a nurse came to them. "It's 5:00. Visiting hours are over."

Everybody turned to Yomi. "Is it fine for us to leave?" said Mamoru.

Yomi nodded, smiling warmly. "Don't worry Mamoru-kun, I'll be fine. You guys can go home and rest. I'm sure you guys want to enjoy the rest of the day, right?"

Everyone nodded, though they truly just wanted to stay. Mamoru wished he could stay by her side for as long as he lives, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he nodded as well. "Okay then, I'll come tomorrow too." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You take care of yourself alright Koyomi?" said Nyamo.

"Yeah sleep and get better Yomi-chan," said Kagura energetically.

Yomi nodded, a tired look on her face. Kagura was right, she needed sleep. And so as everyone parted, sleep immediately took over her, and her eyes closed.

_Yomi stood there, pitch black wrapping around her. She could hear the screams of several people, but she didn't see them. A dark presence surrounded her. Engulfing her, choking her. She tried to scream but no words came out. Nothing. She felt helpless, lost._

_The dark presence formed into a more solid being, a man in a black cloak, a hood covering his face. Claw like fingers wrapped around her neck. A shiver ran down her spine as she tried to pull away from his grasp, but instead she felt a quick, sharp pain as he sliced a small cut on her left cheek. "It is futile. You cannot escape. I. Will. Kill. You. And there's nothing you can do about it." A smirk rose on his face._

_Her voice started working. A shrill scream could be heard throughout the black void._

Yomi's eyes fluttered open. She felt a new bandage on her left cheek and realized that it hurt. A nurse stood before her, frowning as she wrote something on her clipboard. The nurse turned towards her, realizing she was awake, and therefore smiled. "Hello there, did you have a nice rest?"

Yomi looked at the nurse, asking, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days."she said," What happened when you were sleeping? You have a cut on your cheek."

Yomi frowned. "It was...dark...pitch black. There was a dark figure, it told me I couldn't escape. It slashed at me on the cheek." The nurse frowned and wrote more on the clipboard.

"That's what the other patients said as well."

Yomi heard familiar footsteps. She smiled as Tomo and Mamoru-kun came to her. Tomo came with a wide and energetic grin. "Oi Yomi you're finally awake! We were worried you had, like, a coma or somethin'!" she said loudly, though not as loud as normal, since she didn't want the nurse mad at her.

Mamoru looked a bit tired from worrying these past few days, but smiled cheerfully saying, "Good morning, thank goodness you're awake." And kissing her on the cheek, only to notice the bandage. His brow furrowed. " How did this happen?"

Yomi shook her head. "Nothing happened, Mamoru-kun." The nurse frowned. She then informed Mamoru of the situation, ignoring Yomi, who kept insisting that she didn't need to worry him. '_I don't want to see that frown_,' she thought, '_I want to see him smile_.'

Mamoru and Tomo-chan's visit was a very quiet one. They merely stayed by her side, since no words could be found. Not even Tomo could think of anything, which was unlike her mischevious nature. They ended up bidding farewell with hardly a word, for Yomi had come with a fever once again. Mamoru looked at her one last time, then waved goodbye, telling her to get better soon. As he exited the large building, he made an oath to him self, fist's clenched.

" No matter what, I will find the cure...

...and protect her...

...for all eternity...

...and beyond."

A/N: hey ppls, i just noticed that there is a Mamoru in Sailor Moon. Let's be sure that the Mamoru in here is NOT the sailor moon one. (though the descriptions are similair) And, if you look closely in episode 6, when they're square dancing, you can see Yomi dancing with someone with slightly spiked, black, and short hair. I was watching that and I realized that could be him!

Talking Corner:

Yomi: What are you doing? Making me suffer. You'll hear from my lawyer for this.

Itena: You don't have one.

Yomi: And what makes you so sure?

Itena: I control you. So, if you sue me, I'll make you fat.

Yomi: You wouldn't!

Itena: Oh yes I would.

Yomi: Wait, aren't I fat already?

Itena: Your standards are WAY too high.

Yomi: Not really.

Itena: Pretty soon you'll be anorexic.

Yomi: ...


	4. Chapter 4: Perhaps There is Hope

**Chapter 4: Perhaps There is Hope...**

A/N: Quite a few months since I've written anything n-n;;. sorry guys!(Damn school, had to wait till i got out and then wait for my editor)

Yomi:Yeah right, excuses excuses

Itena: evil glare

Yomi:o-o;;( glasses) Uh... I mean, I feel sorry for you!

Kazuma opened his eyes. An unusual sensation came over him. There was no doubt about it.

"Something will happen today."

"What!" Tomo exclaimed

That one word was on everyone's mind as they took in what Mamoru just told them.

"I know it seems impossible but we need to!"

"What makes you think we're able to find the cure from a sickness that just pops out of nowhere?"argued Tomo, "I know you want to help Yomi-chan, but this is like asking for a miracle!"

"Then I'll get us a miracle!" Mamoru replied, frustrated, "I don't care how hard it is, I'm getting that cure!" And with that he stormed away and got into his car. The only thing he could think about was protecting Yomi-kun, so he didn't care if it was impossible. The rest watched as he sped off.

"There he goes," sighed Yukari,"Ah well, can't be helped. I'll look too."

"What!"exclaimed everyone, curious. Nyamo shook her head.

"You wouldn't be much help would you?" she replied, "If you're gonna help him, then I guess I'm going to have to help too."

Another "what!" from the audience.

It was decided that everyone would look for a cure. Though they knew it was impossible, it was all they could do presently.

Then it happened. Osaka started thinking. "Hey Yukari, how did ya know we were gonna be at Chiyo-chan's house that day?"

Yukari grinned and put on her scariest face. "I know the future!" Nyamo rolled her eyes.

"Actually, she thought you were going to go to the summer house for a welcome back party," said the P.E. teacher. Everyone sighed.

"Hang in there," said a doctor, sweat dripping across his brow. Yomi clenched her sheets so fiercely that her nails stabbed through the sheets and dug into her skin, making cuts there.

"This isn't good," said the nurse, "Even if they're in here, we can't do anything to help them."

"At least they have medical attention, and food."

"That isn't enough!"

The doctor closed his eyes in agitation. "It's all we can do for now."

Yomi's breathing was labored, and every once in a while she gasped for air. '_I can't...take it'_, she thought in desperation, '_Ma...moru...' _

Mamoru went to the only place he could think of. To a shrine. He had been told by the nurse of Yomi's dream, so he thought it might be some demon. But why he chose to go to the shrine he didn't know. As he walked under the torii, an elderly monk came toward him. "You are here for something," he said, "How can I be of service?" Mamoru was startled.

"How did you know I wasn't just here for an offering?"

There was a pause. "I had a feeling I was to be of need today," he finally replied, "And you are that person who is in need of help, am I right?"

Mamoru's eyes widened. "Your spiritual sense is certainly strong, Houshii-sama." The priest laughed heartily.

"Maybe, maybe."

Mamoru explained to the priest of the situation he was in, and of the presumed demon that Yomi had dreamed. The priest nodded with a seldom look on his face. When Mamoru was done, the houshii fell silent for a while, deep in thought.

Suddenly there Mamoru's cell rang. He apologized to the priest and then answered.

"Hello?"

"Mamoru-san!" replied Chiyo-chan from the other end," Where are you?"

"At the shrine near your old high school."

"Okay we'll be right there!"

_Beep._ Mamoru put away his cell phone. "Sorry about that. Apparently I have some friends on their way here," he said.

Mamoru jumped as he heard a car door slam._'Already?'_he thought.Yukari came out and ran toward the entrance, theothers behind her.

"Hey Mamoru! Everyone decided we were--" she stopped. Her face looked shocked as she saw the houshii. Everyone looked curiously at her.

"Hey Yukari-chan! What's the matter?" Tomo questioned

The houshii was equally shocked to see Yukari, fingers tensed. Yukari replied to Tomo with one single word.

"Father..."

A/N: Okay, a really short and crappy chapter (after a loooong wait for u guys too n-n;)I know, and to top it up, a cliffhanger! I suck, don't I? But don't worry, now that school is over, my next chapter is sure to come much sooner! Please don't hit me! XD

P.S. im sorry if there are some grammar mistakes or something that's just not right, is acting weird T.T;; it will let me edit some things but not others >. ;; (ish frustrated)

Yomi: Okay, like, I'm in pain here, what the heck is wrong with you?

Itena: What can I say? I'm a sentimental and a romantic. You on the other hand, are gonna be anorexic.

Yomi: You mean obese.

Itena: No, anorexic.

Yomi: ...

AND NOW FOR A SNEAK PREVIEW!

Chapter 5: O Tired Soul

Mamoru smiles as he sees Yomi feeling better. He puts his arms around her thin, weak, recovering body and gently lets the fatigued soul lean on him.

" My dear, now that you are better, what do you want to do?"

Yomi: o-o(glasses)...FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD...

mamoru:o.o;;;;;;;

_----_

_JUST JOKING!_


End file.
